Modern computers typically are able to execute numerous programs in parallel. This can result in various problems, such as reduced computer performance due to the number of programs or behavior of a particular program, reduced performance due to a program no longer operating correctly, reduced performance due to the behavior of multiple processes and their impact on one another, and so forth. To resolve these problems, users sometimes desire to terminate execution of a particular program that does not appear to be the top contributor to a problem in the hopes that freeing up resources will help another program (e.g., which can use those freed resources). However, user interfaces allowing users to terminate programs tend to be overly complicated, which can make it difficult for a user to accurately select the appropriate program to terminate in order to resolve the problem he or she is having.